Separación de almas
by Akane Asakura
Summary: Anna pierde su alma e yoh se desespera al no saber como recuperarla


separación de almas by: Akane o Daniela, como prefieran  
  
N. A: Siempre me a gustado escribir fics pero nunca he tenido valor de publicarlos, por miedo a la criticas, bueno espero que les guste, es bastante corto, disculpen sin las personalidades se cambian un poco.  
  
_¿Cuánto lleva así?- Preguntó Yoh alterado  
  
_Solo... unas horas- Respondió Manta bajando la vista  
  
_Anna... - Murmuró Yoh acariciando suavemente el pálido rostro de Anna  
  
Manta miró a Yoh con preocupación, Anna se había desmayado repentinamente y Manta pudo ver claramente como su espíritu se había ido de paseo. Yoh no sabia como buscar un espíritu perdido y eso lo tenía lleno de inquietudes.  
  
_Yo no sé como... ¡realmente no se!- Gritó Yoh con desesperación  
  
_Yoh... ¡mirate!  
  
_He?- Yoh observo lleno de sorpresa como su cuerpo se separaba de su alma- No puede ser...  
  
_Yoh¡¡  
  
_AGH, ¡como duele!...- Fue lo ultimo que Yoh pronuncio antes de caer contra el suelo  
  
_¡Yoh amigo!- Exclamó Manta arrodillándose junto al inconsciente shaman  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, silencioso y solitario, Yoh se levantó dificultosamente del suelo, no veía nada, ni siquiera sus manos.  
  
_Esto me recuerda mi pasado entrenamiento, pero definitivamente no estoy en aquel túnel- Dijo mirando su alrededor- ¿Qué me paso?... recuerdo haber estado con Manta y luego yo... ¿será posible?  
  
Yoh recordó la visión de si mismo tirado contra el piso, entonces era verdad su cuerpo estaba totalmente separado de su alma, incrédulo se palpo la cara los, brazos, no sentía nada bajo las manos y entonces fue cuando sintió una desesperación que se agudizaba a cada segundo. Yoh cayo contra el suelo y se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
_Todo esta bien, estará todo bien- Repetía aquellas palabras que tanto usaba, pero esta vez no para convencer a otro sino para convencerse a si mismo y luego de un rato se incorporo lentamente, con la mente inclinada a un solo objetivo: Anna  
  
La mirada de Yoh mostraba decisión y sin saber por donde comenzar camino por ese espacio infinito, sin embargo sentía la esencia de Anna Yoh sintió el sonido de algo romperse, agudizo el oído y lo escucho nuevamente, algo se acercaba a toda velocidad, Yoh saltó y un trozo de espejo callo donde estaba anteriormente.  
  
_¿Qué es...?, ¡Ah!  
  
Miles de espejos se abalanzaban contra él, Yoh saltaba de un lugar a otro, un espejo le rozo el brazo y le hizo caer de espaldas, un espejo terminado en punta se coloco sobre Yoh y le apunto al pecho Yoh lo vio precisamente cuando este venia directo hacia el y con una rápido movimiento se giro hacia un lado el espejo golpeo el suelo y se destruyo por completo.  
  
_Por que me preocupo si solo me van a atravesar, ja, seguro es cosa de reflejo- Río Yoh acercándose a uno de los trozos, lo tocó y se corto- Ah, ¿pero cómo?, ¿Qué es... ?- Se acerco con curiosidad y al juntar los trozos vio una imagen de Ana llorando dentro del espejo- ¡Anna!- Exclamó Yoh mirando la escena intento alcanzarla pero era imposible- Un alma solo puede tener el dolor sentimental no el físico- Murmuró Yoh- es decir... que estos espejos... ¡Representan sentimientos dolorosos!, ¡No! ¡Es por eso que la imagen de Anna llorando apunto mi corazón!... al tocar el espejo y cortarme no me dolió el dedo- Murmuró Yoh mirando su mano, pero esa oscuridad no le permitía visualizarla.  
  
_Tal vez si sigo los espejos llegare donde Anna- Dijo Yoh mirando la dirección de donde provenían aquellos espejo  
  
Yoh corría mientras trozos de espejos intentaban derribarlo, Yoh los esquivaba fácilmente y cuando podía miraba las imágenes que los espejos llevaban: Manta muerto, Anna odiándole y el solo, sin amigos, apretó los ojos para no ver más, no soportaba.  
  
Después de varias horas de recorridos Yoh se topo con una extraña barrera que le impedía el paso y no podía rodearla ya que era tan infinita como aquel espacio en que estaba perdido. Yoh pensó en pedirle ayuda a Amidamaru pero recordó que no había nadie que le pudiera ayudar, nadie, que palabra tan dolorosa para el desesperado corazón de Yoh.  
  
Se sentó contra la barrera y descaso unos momentos para reponer fuerzas, luego de unos momentos miró la barrera con odio y comenzó a darle golpes con los puños, pero era imposible, nada afectaba esa cosa, finalmente cansado apoyo las manos contra ella y miró hacia el suelo.  
  
_Anna- Murmuró bajito y se escucho un crujido- Manta, todos, no me quedare aquí, regresare y no solo, ¡Volveré con Anna!- Exclamó soltando unas lagrimas la barrera se rompió el mil pedazos e Yoh cayó del otro lado junto con los cristales.  
  
_¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó una vocecita de niña suavemente, Yoh levanto la vista y la miró llenó de sorpresa.  
  
_¿Anna?... - Preguntó atónito  
  
_¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó la niña extrañada  
  
Yoh no podía hablar aquella era Anna cuando pequeña  
  
_Soy... Yoh- Pronunció entrecortadamente  
  
_Te llamas igual que ese niño que siempre me hace llorar  
  
_Je, je, je- Reía Yoh con una gran gota asomándosele tras la cabeza- ¿Y a él lo odias?  
  
_Claro que no... tiene una gran sonrisa y siempre sale adelante, me gustaría ser como él y que cuando grande nos casáramos _A mí también me gustaría que te casaras con él - Murmuró Yoh acariciándole la cabeza y mirándole con una sonrisa  
  
Anna le miró extrañada, luego sorpresivamente le tomó la mano _Ven sígueme- Dijo la niña tirando de él  
  
_¿Pero a donde?- Dijo Yoh dejándose guiar por la pequeña  
  
_Solo hazlo... - Fue lo ultimo que pronunció antes de desvanecerse  
  
Yoh se quedó pasmado mirando como otra imagen aparecía era Anna nuevamente y sus padres le hablaban _Las mujeres de esta familia son fuertes, debes tener ese carácter, debes se fuerte y nunca llorar  
  
_Sí madre- Murmuró Anna mirando con tristeza  
  
Yoh miró la escena con lagrimas, era por eso que Anna tenía aquella actitud, no Anna no tiene que ser así, pensó Yoh.  
  
_¡Anna!  
  
Todo volvió a ser oscuro y sin forma Yoh escucho el llanto de alguien, era Anna, los quejidos se escuchaba en todas partes, Yoh la busco con la mirada pero era difícil encontrar a alguien vestido totalmente de negro dentro de un lugar tan oscuro.  
  
Yoh vio un extraño brillo y avanzó hacia él, eran esos espejos de nuevo pero esta vez era imágenes de el dejando a Anna, de él sin vida y de Anna sola. Yoh vio a Anna y como sus lagrimas formaban aquellos espejos.  
  
_Anna... Murmuró Yoh acercándose a ella, Anna se sobresalto levanto la vista y vio a Yoh.  
  
_No me veas- Dijo tapándose los ojos  
  
Yoh sonrió tiernamente, se arrodillo junto a ella y le aparto las manos del rostro No tienes que esconderme lo que sientes Anna, yo quiero a las dos Annas que conozco, a aquella que ríe y llora y a la fría que solo me quiere ver entrenar.  
  
_Yoh... - Anna se quedó sin palabras.  
  
_Shhh... - Yoh Tomó a Anna y la apoyo en su pecho- Tranquila  
  
_Tengo miedo...  
  
_Todo estará bien- Dijo esta vez creyendo fielmente en ello- Todo estará bien  
  
_No siento mi cuerpo ni el tuyo  
  
_Esto terminara...  
  
_Quiero sentirte Yoh  
  
_Siénteme con tu corazón, no con las manos... - Murmuró Yoh  
  
Anna se perdió en esas palabras e Yoh se perdió en Anna, aquellas dos almas separadas de sus dueños se unieron y fueron rodeadas por luces, eran los espejos que se rompían en el cielo y caían como un dulce rocío sobre ellos.  
  
Manta miraba con preocupación a los dos cuerpos, no los había movido de su sitió, estaba uno junto al otro, Manta estaba a punto de llorar cuando vio un alma o dos no se distinguía muy bien, detenerse frente a los cuerpos, Una luz obligo a Manta a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos vio a Yoh y Anna abrazados.  
  
_Estamos de regreso... - Murmuró Yoh  
  
_Sí... - Dijo Anna mirando fijamente a Yoh  
  
_¡Yoh, Anna que bueno que están de regreso¡ - Exclamó Manta  
  
_Ahora sí puedo sentirte... físicamente y también con el corazón- Murmuró Anna  
  
_¿Pero que les pasa?, actúan extraño- Manta estaba confundido ante la actitud de ambos  
  
_Yo también Anna, aquella fue una fusión de almas sorprendente  
  
_¿De que hablan?- Manta estaba cada vez más confundido  
  
Yoh y Anna se miraron intensamente, Yoh jugo con su cabello, le acaricio la mejilla y le besó tiernamente la frente  
  
Manta no creía lo que veía  
  
_¡Hey! estoy aquí...  
  
Pero Anna e Yoh parecían no escuchar Anna se ruborizo levemente, Yoh la abrazó por largos momentos  
  
_Me voy... Adiós- Dijo Manta alejándose- ¡Dejen de Abrazarse!  
  
Anna e Yoh se separaron avergonzados  
  
_Me voy  
  
_Adiós Manta.  
  
Ambos se quedaron de espaldas si poder verse a los ojos, ya casi oscurecía y un frío lo invadió al no tenerse cerca Yoh la miró de reojo, Anna se abrazaba así misma para darse calor, Yoh se le acerco y la cubrió con sus brazos por la espalda. Anna sintió la respiración de Yoh en su hombro, entrelazo su mano con la de él y le tomó por la nuca para acercarlo a ella, Yoh le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, Anna sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, pero necesitaba a Yoh, necesitaba tenerlo cerca se volteo para tenerlo de frente y se dejo caer en su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba Yoh le tomo la cara entre las manos con suavidad y rozo sus labios con los de Anna. Anna cerró los ojos y tapo los de Yoh con sus manos y luego sus labios se unieron por completo.  
  
Luego de separase Yoh se levantó sin decir palabra tomo unas mantas y apago la luz. _Después de sentirte lejos durante tanto tiempo, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir- Murmuró Yoh, Anna abrió la boca para decir algo pero Yoh la besó violentamente haciéndola caer contra el suelo, los cubrió a ambos con las mantas y se quedo así abrazado a Anna, ella no protesto también deseaba pasar esos momento con Yoh.  
  
Manta pensó que Anna se había ablandado pero al volver al día siguiente encontró a Yoh con tres pesas en cada brazo y Anna sin siquiera saludarlo le mando a comprar.  
  
_Veo que Anna sigue siendo igual  
  
_Sí, tal y como me gusta- Dijo Yoh tambaleándose con el peso.  
  
_He?  
  
Manta jamás supo que cada vez que Yoh y Anna se necesitaban cerca cambiaban sus personalidades Anna era tierna y tímida, mientras Yoh era el que mantenía el control de la situación.  
  
Fin 


End file.
